YuGiOh! Otakus!
by Seto-Kaiba-Fan
Summary: Stormy (my own character) makes Seto and Ryou come out of the TV and then the trouble starts...
1. They're Here!

This is a bit of background info before you read the story.  The Zoonoc Kittens are a group of half-cat-half-humans who are trying to save the world from evil dog-like demons called the Death Team.  They both (the Zoonoc Kittens and Death Team) come from another planet called Zoonoc.  They are now on earth and fighting a lot.  My friends and I play the roles of the characters.  I (Sara) play Stormy.  My friend Becca plays Lily. My friend Vicky plays Sprinkle.  And my other friend Chelsea plays Moony.  You will hopefully be seeing them in the years to come!!!!!  So here is the story!!!  Oh and by the way,  I LOVE Yu-Gi-Oh!  P.S.-Only Seto Kaiba and Ryou Bakura appear in this one, but my other ones will feature some other characters from the show so don't be sad!         =^.^=

*******************

Stormy:*cleaning her fur*  Oh hello!  I am Stormy (duh…)  Before every fanfic,  I shall NOT torture the cast of YGO, instead… you know, torturing is not such a bad idea!

Whole Cast: *sweatdrop and all start to back away*

Seto: Well I know that I am safe because I am her favourite character!  Hahahahaha!

Pegasus: *sweatdrops BIG time because he is Stormy's least favourite character*

Stormy:Hmmmmmmm…I know!  I will take away all of Pegasus' Funny Bunny merchandise!!!  Muahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!

Pegasus:NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  NOT FUNNY BUNNY!!!!! *tries to use his Millennium Eye to teleport to his island but fails*  Huh?!

Stormy:Hahahahahahaha!!!!! You can't use your Eye anymore thanks to me!!!  I disabled it so you can't use any of its' magic!!

Yugi:Can I still use my Millennium Puzzle?

Stormy:Why yes of course!

Ryou:What about my Ring?

Stormy:Mabey you should not

Ryou:Why?

Stormy:Because your Yami might send someone or something to the Shadow Realm.

Ryou:Your right.  It's okay

Mai:By the way, where are we going to stay.  I need a shower!!!  *they are all standing in a field surrounded by a vast forest*

Joey:Yeah!  I'm starving!!!

Tristan:*rubs his stomach* Yeah me too

Stormy:Oh!  We will be staying at my place!!!!!!  It's right through those trees!

All:Oooohhh!!!!!!!!!*Pegasus is till trying to find a way home*  *all go to Stormy's place*****

They all get through the trees and see a stunning 3 story house with white paint and silver (real!!) lined windows and doors.  It is on a cliff overlooking the ocean.

Tea:OOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  It's like a paradise on an island!!!!

Stormy:Actually, we are on an island!  This is Zoonoc Island.  It is where I live!!!

Yami:It's almost as good as my palace back in Egypt

Stormy:WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALMOST!!!!!!!!!???????????????

Yami:*sweatdrops* I-I mean, It's even better!!!

Stormy:That sounds better!!!

Ryou:By the way, are we going to have to sleep here??!!

Yugi:Yeah!?  Do we??!!

Stormy:YES  YOU  DO!!!!!!!!!  Quit asking so many questions!!!

Mai:Well, I hope you have nice service.  And just so you know, I like my pillows extra soft and sprayed with rose scented perfume!!!(A/N: I got the perfume idea from when I got the royal treatment ((It is when you get locked up in a luxury hotel))They lightly sprayed my pillows with rose scented perfume.  I thought that Mai would like that to happen to her)

Stormy:Don't worry!!  The rooms are set up just the way you would like them

Pegasus:what about my room!!??

Stormy:I guess I can stand Funny Bunny things in my house.  Just as long as you shut the door when you go in and out so I don't have to see that crap.  (A/N:Make sure you look at the rating before you read)

Pegasus:YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Joey:Do you have any game consoles that we can play games on??!!

Stormy:Yup!  I have a PlayStation 2, Xbox, Gamecube, Nintendo 64, Sega, and a lot of Gameboy Advances.  I have every single game there is for all of these consoles.  There is a GBA in all of your rooms on the beds.  Now what are we waiting for?  Lets go!!

All:Yeah!!!!

  All run inside and start looking for each of their rooms.  Yugis' room has basically all Dark Magician stuff in it.  Dark Magician bed sheets, lampshades, posters, toys, and the top of the walls are lined with Dark Magician lining.  Yamis' room has everything to do with Egypt.  It kind of looks like the inside of a pyramid.  (A/N:I think that Yami should have this kind of room because he used to be an Egyptian Pharaoh)  Joeys' room looks like the inside of a furnace. (A/N: I do not own Harry Potter)  It had all sorts of fire related Duel Monsters things in there.  Tristan's' room looks like a Harley Davidson Motorcycle fans room.  (A/N: I could not think of anything else that Tristan would like.  Then I remembered that he owns a motorcycle so that gave me the idea for his room!!)  Ryous' room looked like a nice, normal, room.  White walls, white dresser, white carpet, white bed sheets.  It looks a little boring, but the simpler, the better.  Seto's room (AN/: This is the best room, to me and Seto at least) looks like a computer lovers room.  There is a nice big computer with plenty of disk space.  The bed sheets have little 0's and 1's on them.  The dresser looks like it is made of floppy disks.  (A/N: It probably is!!^_^)Te'as' room looks like a chibi lovers room.  All sorts of cute little (A/N: not to mention ADORABLE!!!!) chibi things.  Mais' room has all sorts of Harpy Lady things in it.  Harpy Lady Sisters bead sheets, Harpy's Pet Dragon Lampshade and lining, and Harpy Ladies are painted on the dresser.  Pegasus' room…well…you can guess.  Everyone is very happy.

Stormy:Does everyone like their rooms?????!!!!!

All:YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Stormy:Then let's get started with the story!!!!!

#######################################################################

    ***Yu-Gi-Oh!  Otakus***

 Stormy is watching all of the episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh that she has recorded with Seto Kaiba in them.  She is now watching the one in which Pegasus has released everyone's souls.  Mokuba and the gang (Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Te'a) are looking for Seto.  The doors to Pegasus' castle open and Seto is standing there looking very heroic and the wind is blowing making a seriously COOL effect.

Stormy: *hugs herself tightly and shrieks* Oh he's sooooo CUTE!!!  *Makeslittlehearteyes* And so heroic!!  ^_^

Sprinkle: *walks in and sees Stormy doing this* Hey Stormy, watcha doin'?  YOU'RE WATCHING PORN AREN'T YOU!!!!?????

Stormy: I am NOT!!!  I'm just wishing that Seto Kaiba was real and that he was right here right now!  There I said it!

Sprinkle: Hmmmmmm… Well that can be done with my help!  *waves hand in a graceful manner and a lavender coloured light comes from her fingers and enters the TV.  The TV glows lavender for a moment and then dark blue, the colour of Seto's coat.  All of a sudden, there is a blinding flash and Seto Kaiba is standing there in the living room!* 

Stormy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  *she runs over to sprinkle and gives her the hug of her life and starts to go towards Seto*  Wow!  He's taller than I thought!  May I please see your briefcase?  I promise I won't break or touch anything inside! (Note: She said break before touch)

Seto: AAAAHHH!!!  *steps back from Stormy*  Who are you and why am I here!?

Stormy: Oh!  Sorry, my name is Stormy and this is my sister Sprinkle.  *points to Sprinkle*

Sprinkle:Hi!

Seto:Whoah!!!  Y-Y-Your half-cat!!!!!!

Stormy:Yeah.  It's a long story

Lily:*walks downstairs*  Hey!  What is all of this screaming about??!!  *sees Seto*  OMG!!!!!  Is that THE Seto Kaiba From Yu-Gi-Oh!???

Stormy:Yup!!!

Lily:*looks over to Sprinkle*  YOU made him come out of the TV didn't you!!!???  *Grins evilly*

Sprinkle:*starts to sweatdrop*  Uh-oh…………..

Lily:Make Ryou come out of the TV………………………

Sprinkle:WHAT???!!!!  Doing that drains some energy from me!!

Lily:Ah…  But you forget.  I have the power to replenish energy!!!!!!  Muahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!  *thunder and lightning in the background*

Sprinkle:Okay…  I guess… *waves hand and a lavender coloured light comes from her fingers and enters the TV.  The TV glowes lavender then bright gold.  Then, there is a flash and Ryou Bakura is standing there too!!!*

Lily:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  *leaps off of the stairs and tackles Ryou and starts hugging him very hard*

Ryou:AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  GET OFF OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lily:*jumps up*hehehehe

Sprinkle:Oooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…*collapses to the floor with a very heavy thud*

Lily:Oh yeah!  *puts her hand out facing Sprinkle.  A sparkly green powder comes from her hand and covers Sprinkle.  Sprinkle jumps up, her health returned*  There!  Now then… *turns to Ryou*

Ryou:Okay…  This is getting weird.  I am standing in a living room with Kaiba and 3 cat-people and one of them just hugged me and… *looks down at his chest* AAAHHHHHH!!!! *looks at Lily* YOU TOOK MY MILLENIUM RING!!!!!!!!

Lily:WWWHHHHEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  Bye-Bye evil spirit!!! *Chucks the Millenium Ring out of the window and off of the cliff.  She waves out of the window and says*  Byyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!

Ryou:*runs to the window and sees the Millenium Ring fall into the ocean*  AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!  *turns to Lily*  RRRRRRR!!!!  I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!  (A/N: sweet, gentle Ryou) *****jumps at Lily but holds himself back*****Oh well.  Mabey it was for the best being that my Yami was always power-hungry and stuff like that.  I'm sorry that I threatened you.  I can tell that you already know my name, what is yours?

Lily:My name is Lily *points to Sprinkle* and this is my sister Sprinkle

Sprinkle:Hi! =^.^=

Ryou:Hello!  (A/N: Ryou's so polite)

Lily:And…………Hey!!!  Where are Stormy and Seto!!??

#################################################################

Stormy:So what do you think of the first chapter??!!

Seto:A little boring so far, but cool

Mai:*to Te'a in a small giggly voice*  I wonder where Seto and Stormy went??

Te'a and Mai:*burst out into a fit of giggles*

Ryou:What is so funny?  Are you two laughing because my Millenium Ring was thrown away?!

Te'a:*giggle* *giggle* Yeah! *giggle* *giggle* 

Mai:*giggle* *giggle* That's it! *giggle* *giggle*

Pegasus:Well I don't think that is very funny

Joey:I'm hungry again

Tristan:Yeah!  Me too

All:*Do an Anime fall* 

Stormy:Please Review!!!!!!!


	2. The Dragons Want to Kill Him! not reall...

Stormy: Now to say the Disclaimer!!!!!!!

Mai: Why do we always have to say that?

Stormy: Because if we don't, everyone will think that I own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Mai: Oh!

Stormy: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Cady or Spaz or Lucky Charms cereal or Digimon: Digital Monsters or anything else for that matter!!! (except for the Zoonoc Kittens)

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Stormy: *wakes up and yawns* Where is everyone?! *hears a scream from Yamis' room*

Yami: *runs down the stairs at the speed of light* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Stormy: What the Hell is going on!!!??? *hears another scream at the top of the stairs* Oh great… Cady's here…

Cady: YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (A/N: Cady is one of my friends from skewl)

Yami: *hiding in the freezer* Stormy… don't tell her where I am………….. *shuts the door*

Cady: Where are you Yami my sweetie pie????!!!!!! *looks around and sees Stormy* Aha!!  Stormy!  Do you know where my baby Yami is???!!!

Stormy: *points to the freezer* In there

Cady: Thankz! *opens the door to the freezer to see Yami* There you are!!!!!!!

Yami: STORMY!!!!!!!!  Why did you tell her???!!!!

Stormy: Cuz

Yami: Cuz why?

Stormy: Cuz

Yami: Cuz why?

Stormy: Cuz

Yami: Cuz why?

Stormy: Cuz

Yami: Cuz why?

Stormy: Cuz

Yami: Cuz why?

Stormy: Cuz

Yami: Cuz why?

Stormy: Cuz 

Yami: Cuz why?

Stormy: Cuz

Yami: Cuz why?

Cady: WILL YOU TWO STOP ARGUING!!!!!!?????????

Stormy: Okeday!!!

Yami: Okay

Cady: Alright now!!!!  Let's wake everyone up so we can have some food!!!!!

Stormy: *runs up the stairs and wakes everyone up by shocking them with her electric powers (except Seto of course.  She woke him up by lightly tapping his shoulder) [she shocked Pegasus with the most voltage Cuz he sleeps like a log and Cuz she hates him]  Okay Everyone!  What do you all want for breakfast?

Seto: Scrambled eggs with bacon please

Yami: *Cady is still hugging him*  I'll have some pancakes with extra syrup

Cady: Me too!

Bakura: I will have some Lucky Charms cereal!!!!!

All: 0.o

Bakura: What??!!  I love that cereal!!!

Stormy: Oooooookay…

Te'a: I will have some French Toast

Mai: Me too

Yugi: I'll have a bagel with cream cheese, YUM!!!

Joey and Tristan: Eggs and toast and bagels and pancakes and pizza and all of the cereal that you have!!!!!!!

Stormy: Amazingly, I can cook that much!  And I won't ask why you want pizza…

Pegasus: uh… I guess I will just have some toast

Stormy: Alrightie then.  I will be back in a half an hour *goes to the kitchen to cook at lightning speed* 

Cady: So Yami…

Yami: Don't even start! *she is still hugging him*  (A/N: will she ever let go??!!)

Half an Hour later…

Stormy: *carrying a load of plates* Here you all go! *gives everyone their plates*

Tristan and Joey: FEEDING FRENZIE!!!!!!!

Seto: *starting on his Eggs* Aren't you going to eat anything?

Stormy: I can go for days without eating breakfast or lunch, but I must have dinner

Seto: Oh…

Pegasus: Hey!  You burnt my toast!

Stormy: ARE YOU CRITIZING MY COOKING!!!!!!??????  I'M THE BEST COOK EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pegasus: sorry sorry…………*goes on eating his burnt toast*

Joey and Tristan: *eating all of their food in a frenzy*

Mai: Like I said when we were in Seto's virtual game, keep your arms and legs away from Joey's mouth……..

Te'a: *bursts out laughing*

An Hour later…

Stormy: Okay!  It's time to start the chapter!!!!!

All: Yay!!! *all jump onto the couch.  Stormy puts in the tape*

*******************************************************************************

The tape starts playing…

Narrator: We are now in the Digital world and there seems to be some Digimon over there *walks up to some Koromon* Hello there!

Tape suddenly stops because Stormy stopped it………..

*******************************************************************************

All: 0.o

Stormy: Uh… ehehehe…….. Wrong tape……… This is a Digimon documentary *puts the right tape in the VCR*

*******************************************************************************

Outside…

Stormy: Come back here Setoooooo!!!  *stops running and looks around* Grr, where did he go!?  *her wings appear and she jumps into the air*

Where Seto is…

Seto: I have to get off of this crazy island!  *he recently ran into Skyfire and Thundron who were having tea.  They got mad and chased him away* (A/N: Skyfire and Thundron are two of the seven dragons on Zoonoc Island)

Meanwhile…

Stormy: *she is flying over the island looking for Seto and stops for a second in midair* SETOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  *stamps her foot in the air.  She stops to think of what to do*  I know!  Seto never lets go of his METAL  briefcase.  I'll use my electric powers as a magnet!

Where Seto is…

Seto: Huh?! *looks at his briefcase which has begun to pull upwards*  Wha-whats' going on?!  *tightens his grip on the handle and digs his heels into the ground to stop the motion, but the briefcase starts to pull him forward* Aaahhhrrrgh!  *the briefcase finally lifts him up into the air and over the treetops and just hovers there*  Whoooooah!  *he is right next to Rainer Volcano, (A/N: It is a dormant ["sleeping"] volcano) and it looks like Rainer the dragon is getting ready to rain!*

Rainer: *bursts from the tip of the volcano and wings her way towards Seto!* (A/N: Yes, Rainer is a girl.)

Seto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  *pulls his feet up towards him just in time*

Rainer: *zooms under him, ignoring him completely*

Seto: That was close!  *suddenly starts looking around looking for any other dragons that want to kill him* Oh no!  *he looked over his shoulder and saw Stormy about 50 yards away*

Stormy: Yay!!!  I found yooooooouuu!!!=^_^=  *she flies to Seto, grabs him by the collar of his overcoat, and goes back to the house*

*******************************************************************************

Stormy: So how did you all like that chappie??!!

Seto: Why do all of the dragons want to kill me?!  I have a gift with dragons!!!

Pegasus: Well, obviously, you don't

Seto: What's that supposed to mean!!!!????

Pegasus: Oh nothing.  Just that you suck at dueling and-

Seto: AAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  *jumps on Pegasus and they start to fight*

Pegasus: TAKE THIS!!!  *throws a well aimed punch at Seto's face*

Seto: OOOUUUUCCCHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  HOW ABOUT SOME OF THIS????!!!!!!!!!  *kicks Pegasus really hard in his side*

Stormy: Humph… amateurs *walks up to them and pinches both of their shoulders so that they both faint*  (A/N: I saw this technique used in a James Bond movie once)  That's better!  Now to invite someone else to the fanfic…  *Snaps her fingers and a girl is standing there*  Everyone, with the exception of Seto and Pegasus, this is Crystal

All: Hello

Crystal: Hi *suddenly eyes Yami and Cady, who is STILL hugging him* (A/N: I don't think she'll let go of him)  YOU'RE HERE???!!!

Cady: Hm?  Me?

Crystal: HOW DARE YOU TOUCH YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cady: oooooohhhhhhhhh… I remember you now……. (A/N: She's being a bit of a ditz [a dumb blonde] [even though she is not blonde!!!] right now, pretending she does not know Crystal when she really does know her! =^_^= )  AAAAHHH!!!!  *suddenly runs at top speed to Stormy's room along with Yami*

Crystal: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!  GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!  *runs right after her.  5 seconds later, the sounds of a fight can be heard with mild cussing and the breaking of a lamp and some china*

Te'a: What was that all about?

Stormy: Crystal and Cady are Yami fans

Joey: *nudges Te'a* Looks like Te'a has a bit of competition!!

Te'a: *smacks Joey across the face* That was not funny!!!!!

Mai: But look Te'a!  You're blushing!!!!!!

Te'a: I am not!!!!!!  

Yugi: Oh yes you are!  Look!  *holds up a mirror*

Te'a: Oh!  So I am……………………………………………….

Stormy: Wow, a girl who admits that she's blushing!

Bakura: That is quite weird.  Out of all of the girls I have met, not one of them admitted that they were blushing in front of the other girls

Tristan: BAKURA!!!!?????  MEETING GIRLS????!!!!!  AND I'M NOT???!!!!!!!

Bakura: I did not meet them!  They sort of found me! 

Mai: Ooooohhhh!!!!!  Bakura's the girl magnet!!!!!!!!

Bakura: NOOOO I'M NOT!!!!  They were my adoring fans!!!!!! *points all around him except for at Stormy* You all have none!!!!

Stormy: That's enough arguing!  It's giving me a headache!!!!

A voice: Well, that headache is about to get worse

Stormy: *stops holding her head in her hands* What!?  Who's there!?

A greenish coloured cloud thing appears and a strange creature is there.  It's name is Spaz.  He looks like a really cool anime version of Sonic The Hedgehog, but he is green and has really long, droopy kind of ears with three large hairs at the end of each one.  He also has a long, thick tail.  His hair is cut all spiky, and he has a rude and annoying voice.  (A/N: The only thing I think is cool about Spaz is his outfits.)

Stormy: NOOOOOOO!!!!!  YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN THIS FANFIC YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  AAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Spaz: *in a sweet, sappy kind of voice* I thought you missed me Stormy!

Stormy: *snaps up* MISSyou??!!

Spaz: Yeah!  Miss me!  You know that you want to go out with me!

Stormy: WHY WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT?????!!!!!!!!!!  YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  CRYSTAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Crystal: *Comes downstairs dragging an unconscious Cady and a worried Yami behind her*  What is i- AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  IT'S HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  *summons her Star Staff* I'll fight him!!!!

Stormy: Okay!

Crystal: *runs towards Spaz with her Star Staff over her head* AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  *tries to smash Spaz's head in but Spaz moves out of the way really fast*

Spaz: I'm too quick for 'ya!  Nyah nyah!!!

Stormy: Wait Crystal!  I have an idea!  *runs over to Seto's briefcase, puts in the right combination to open it and takes out his laptop.  She hooks up the laptop to a printer that she made appear out of thin air.*  I'll print out this picture……. And now……  *holds up a picture of a really skinny, sexy looking girl in a swimsuit*  Ooooooohhhh Spaaaaaaaazzzzzzz!!!!!  Lookie what I have!!!!

Spaz: *looks over to Stormy and then at the picture and starts to drool* GIMMIE GIMMIE GIMMIE!!!!!!!!

Stormy: *throws the picture out of the window and off of Zoonoc Cliff*  Go get it!!!!

Spaz: *jumps out of the window after the picture and somehow disappears*

Mai: JOEEEEYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Joey: *he and Tristan had jumped out of the window after the picture too*

Stormy: Boys……… *calmly walks over to the open window and jumps out.  Her wings appear and she saves Joey and Tristan*  You two are insane

The scene goes black…………A Chibi Seto appears and a Chibi Pegasus is chasing him still trying to fight him

Chibi Seto: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Winged Animals!

Sorry for the long wait!!!  I had a lot of things to do.  I had a science project and a history project and a ton of picture requests.  Please forgive me!!! *sweatdrop*  (A/N: Oh yeah!  I am writing this mostly while listening to Creed's newest CD, Weathered!!!!  I have it stuck on a song called "Who's Got My Back Now?" which has a really cool beat and has an instrument in it that sounds like Egyptian music!! [I don't know why I said all of that])

Stormy: It's disclaimer time again!!!

Crystal: I want to say it this time!

Stormy: Ok *hands her the disclaimer card*

Crystal: Stormy does not own YGO, Light Stars, Cady, Spaz, or Islands of Adventure

Stormy: That's about it for the disclaimer!

Crystal: Does this mean that we are going to Islands of Adventure!?

Stormy: It might… *evil grin*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It is 6:00 in the morning…

Stormy: *goes to everyone's room and wakes them up by yelling at them* (A/N: I decided that shocking them was too mean [even for Pegasus]) Time to wake up!!!!  We have to eat really fast so we can leave early

Pegasus: Why do we have to leave early?

Stormy: Oh I almost forgot!  Pegasus is not invited. Sorry, but being that your not in the show anymore as far as I know, you can't be in the fanfic!  (A/N: sorry to all of you Pegasus fans out there!) (A/N2: I kind of feel sorry for Pegasus in the show Cuz that one eppy is the last time we will ever see him again!!!!!) 

Pegasus: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  PEOPLE ADORE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!  (A/N: Who can tell me what movie that line was from and who said it?)

Stormy: Uh, no they don't.  *takes out a paper* According to a poll that Moony took for me at last weeks meeting of the club "Anime Rush," only 3 people out of 657 people like you as their favourite character in YGO.  So, Sayonara!!!!!!!  *pulls a lever that appeared out of nowhere and a trapdoor opens right under Pegasus' feet*

Pegasus: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  *falls through the trapdoor that eventually leads to the Shadow Realm* (A/N: Now he will know what it feels like to be trapped in the Shadow Realm!!!!!!)

Stormy: *shuts the trapdoor* Now then, *snaps her fingers and everyone has a bowl of nice warm oatmeal* (A/N: I decided that they should have oatmeal because it is REALLY cold outside!!!! [The Zoonoc Kittens live on an island where it can snow!!!])

Joey: YUMYUMYUM!!!!!!!!!!

Tristan: I second that statement!!!!!!

Tea': This is really good!!!  How did you make it?

Stormy: That is a secret I am not going to tell!!!

Seto: So where are we going?

Stormy: Only Crystal and I know!

Crystal: That's riiiight!!!  (A/N: Who can tell me what show this line was from and who says it?!)

Cady: I want to know!!!! *she is not hugging Yami anymore because she is afraid of what Crystal will do to her*

Yami: If Pegasus was here, he could read their minds with his Eye and tell us where we are going

Mai: Well, he's not here so he can't do that!!!

10 minutes later…

Stormy: Okay!  Is everyone ready?!

All: Yeah!!!

Stormy: Oh and to get there, _*they are going to love this* you guys get a, "Winged Animal-ish Form!!!!!!!"_

All: -.-'  And what would that be called?

Stormy: *sigh* an example is me.  Part animal and part human with a human-like body.  You will get wings to fly to where we are going

All: OoOoOoOoOoOohhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Stormy: And now for the transformation!!!  Who wants to go first?

Yugi: I guess I do…  *steps foreword*

Stormy: Yay!!!  I have a great idea of what you are going to look like!!!  Now, stand over there.  *Yugi goes over to the bar*  NO!!!  Over THERE!!!!!  *Yugi runs over to the back of the couch* Perfect!  Now hold still… *puts her hands out in front of her and concentrates really hard*

Yugi: Wha-?!  *he starts to glow and change shape*

Stormy: There!!!  All done!

(A/N: Ok.  So this is what Yugi looks like: He has white fur, with puppy-like ears (you know, they droop a little) and a puppy tail, a cute little puppy nose, and don't forget the adorable puppy paws.  His wings are cute, little, white birdie wings.  And for anyone who wants to see this pic, I will have it up on my website soon!)

Mai and Tea': AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  HE'S SOOOOOOOO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*they both make little heart eyes and run over to Yugi and glomp him!*  (A/N: In case you are wondering and have not been to pocket-bishonen.com, glomp means to give a GREAT BIG HUG to the bishonen or bishojo that you like.  Bishonen means cute guy and bishojo means cute girl.  Pocket Bishonen is kind of like Pokemon, except you catch bishonen instead of Pokemon and you glomp them instead of train them)

Yugi: LET GO!!!!  *Mai and Tea' let go of him*

Stormy: Who's next? 

Joey: I will!!!  *stands behind the couch while Yugi is looking himself over in the mirror*

Stormy: Hmm…  Okay!  I know how you are going to look like!  *puts her hands out in front of her and concentrates.  Joey glows and changes into his animal-ish form*

(A/N: He looks, not like a dog, but looks dragon-ish.  He has greenish-blackish, dragon skin (scales) with four fingered hands with sharpish (there are a lot of ish words in here!) black claws and two small spikes on his shoulders.  He has a dragon snout with the Chinese dragon "whiskers" on it with sharp teeth in his mouth.  He has spikes running down his back and has a long tail with an arrow shaped spike at the end.  His wings look a bit like Spyro the dragon's wings but are brown in the middle instead of red.  (A/N2: I do not own Spyro either)  He also has dragon legs and feet and his feet look like large, hawk talons.  He still has his cool blonde hair.  [Yugi has his cool spiky hair too])

Joey: Whoa!!  I totally kick butt in this form!!!! 

Tristan and Seto at the same time: I'm next!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seto: *looks over to Tristan*  No me!

Tristan: No ME!!!!

Seto: NO ME!!!!!!!!

Stormy: *sighs*  Tristan, stand in front of the couch please…

Tristan: YEAH!!!  Ha!!!!  *sticks his tongue out at Seto*

Seto: *sticks his tongue out back at Tristan*

Stormy:  Whatever…  *sticks her hands out in front of her and concentrates.  Tristan starts to glow and changes into his animal-ish form* 

(A/N: Tristan looks like a tiger-human.  He has orange fur with black stripes.  He has a cute black tiger nose and tiger whiskers and fuzzy tiger ears.  He has large orange and black stripped paws and feet with sharp claws.  He has a striped tail.  His wings are black with faint orange stripes.  And don't forget the cool sharp teeth!!!)

Tristan: Whohoooo!!!!  I'm a tiger!!!  *runs over to the mirror to look at himself with Yugi and Joey*

Seto: I'm next!!! *hops right over the couch*

Stormy: *holds her han-(A/N: I'm tired of typing that line!!!)

(A/N: This one is pretty cool.  He looks like a Black Panther, human, thing, whutever.  He has sleek, black fur with panther ears, nose, teeth and whiskers.  He has large, Panther claws, paws and feet.  He has a long Panther tail.  His wings are the blackest black ever and they shine like a raven's wings!!!)

Stormy: Next comes Bakura!

Bakura: Yay!!!

Stormy: *well you know what Stormy does here*

(A/N: Bakura is sooooooooooooooooo cute!!!  He is a cute little black and white kitty!!! He has a cute, black and white, furry face with a half black and half white nose with whiskers, fuzzy little ears and sharp little teeth.  He has black and white fuzzy little paws and feet.  He has a really fuzzy/furry black and white tail.  His wings are white and black angelic wings.  [Just like the Change of Heart card!!!])

Bakura: Oh No… *He saw Tea' and Mai coming towards him to glomp him *AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  *runs in the other direction as Tea' and Mai jump at him*

Stormy: Jeeze…  Mai, your next

Mai: I hope I look good

Stormy: You will…*Mai changes into her animal-ish form after Stormy does the hand thing*

(A/N: I could not think of anything else.  She basically looks like one of her Harpy Lady cards but she is still wearing her own clothing and not what the card character is wearing and she also has her same hair.  [Her as in Mai])

Mai: Wow!  I look great!!!  *runs to the mirror and shoves the others out of the way*

Yami: You've forgotten about ME!!!!!!!!!!!

Stormy: Oh!  Well, you were so quiet; I forgot you were even here.  Sorry *you know what she does*

(A/N: Yami looks like a sphinx!!!  I could not think of anything else that would suit him so I thought that being he was an Egyptian Pharaoh, he should be a sphinx!  He has his original face but has sharp lion teeth and a lion nose.  He has large, sand-ish coloured wings which glimmer in the right kind of light.  His paws and feet are sandy coloured and have sharp claws.  He also has a long lion tail. [You know with the tuft of fur at the end]) 

Yugi: Wow Yami!!  You look awesome!

Yami: Wow, I do!!!

Stormy: Tea', you're last

Tea': Yay!

*Stormy does the hand thing and Tea' is now part animal too*

(A/N: I thought that Tea' should be a vixen instead of Mai being one.  [For those of you who don't know what a vixen is, it is a female fox]  Tea' has a vixen nose, whiskers and black ears.  The fur on her paws, face and tail is rust red coloured.  Her wings are a really pretty shade of dark red with black wingtips.  Her tail is very furry with a white tip.  She's sooooo pretty!)

Tea': OMG!!!!!!  I look sooooo beautiful!!!  *runs over to the mirror to look at herself*

Stormy: Wow! You guys look really cool!!!  I'm going to take a piccy of us all!!!  *runs to her room, gets her camera and comes back down the stairs.  She puts the camera on top of the TV and sets the button to take the picture in ten seconds.  She runs back to the others who have assembled by the couch.* Saaaaay, Joey's a Piiiiiig!!!!!!!

All except for Joey: Joey's a Piiiiiig!!!!!!

Joey: HEY!!!!!  *the camera takes the picture and everyone is smiling very funny like and Joey looks all mad at Stormy with the angry/pissed of signs above his head*

Stormy: *runs over to the picture that dropped out of the camera onto the floor* this will be a very memorable picture in my picture album!

Seto: Exactly, what kinds of pictures are in your album?

Stormy: None of your beeswax!!!!  *gets her picture album out and slides the picture in there and shuts the album*

Joey: *runs over to Stormy and snatches up her album* Weeeelll, Lookie at this.  It seems to be a Seto, Bakura, Malik and some kind of dog album.  

Stormy: GIVE THAT BACK!!!!!!!!!  AND THE DOG JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE MY BOYFRIEND, SILVERBOLT!!!!!!!!!!  *snatches back the album and is now talking to it* don't worry my little piccy shrine.  I won't let the big bad Joey touch you again!  *after a few more words to the piccy shrine (including saying 'My Preciousssssssss…* Ok guys!  Before we go, you each get a camera to take piccys!  *hands everyone a camera* Now, let's GO!!! (A/N: I do NOT repeat DO NOT own LOTR!!!!!)

All: Yay!!!!!!  *they step out of the door and they all take off*

Yugi: Whohoooo!!!!!!!  This is awesome!!!!

Joey: YEAH!!!!!!!  *everyone is trying out the whole flying thing, doing loopy loops and flying upside down and backwards and twirls and other things.  Seto and Tristan are having a race*

Stormy: I told you all that this would be fun!  Now for some entertainment!  Everyone hover for a sec.  *She swings out her laptop while hovering and clicks a few buttons.  A large hologram appears in front of everyone and a cloaking device is activated so nobody will see a group of winged animal things flying over with a large hologram in front of them*  This hologram will show us the next part in the chapter!

All: Ok

Stormy: And the cloaking device will keep anyone from seeing us and keep us off of military radar.  It will also keep us from harm such as storms, mountains, birds, and other things.  *starts the chapter as everyone starts flying again*

*  *  *  *  *  *  *

(A/N: These are supposed to be Yami Faces.  My friend showed them to me.  The star is supposed to be the Millenium symbol and the line things are the eyes!)

Stormy: That's better!  *she has finished tying up Seto to a chair* Now to more important matters!  *she takes Seto's briefcase away from him by force.  She hit his wrist REALLY hard and the briefcase drops to the floor*

Bakura: Don't you think that this is a little TOO overdone?

Lily: Well, he DID run away, so he deserves it!

Seto: *looks over at Stormy who is putting in the number code to his case* (A/N: This is nothing out of the ordinary for Stormy.  She tries to stay updated with all of Seto's secrets) Hey!  Stay out of that!!!  *to himself* that little *BEEP*

Lily and Sprinkle: SETO!!!!!!  *Sprinkle snaps and a bar of soap is in Seto's mouth*

Seto: Mmfmff ffmfmmf!!!!!!!! *bubble* mmfffmfmmf fmfmfff *bubbles* mfmmmmff!!!!!  (A/N: I don't have a translation for that but you can bet on cussing)

Lily: Hee hee!!!  He's blowing bubbles!!!!!  Hahahahaha *snort* hahaha!!!!

Bakura: Hehe!  *all of a sudden, a screeching black furball jumps at Bakura's head*  AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lily: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Bakura: *running around trying to get the scratching thing off of his head*  GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OOOOOOOFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seto: *Laughing hysterically*  (A/N: He got the soap out of his mouth)

Lily: SUKI!!!!!!  GET.  OFF.  NOW!!!!!!!!!!!

Suki: *jumps off of Bakura and looks over to Lily with big innocent eyes like she did not do anything*

Lily: Don't look at me like that!  Now apologize!

Suki: Mreow!  Meow!

Lily: *in a calm voice*  Suki, just because nobody can understand you but me, does not mean that you can say that Baku-chan is a smelly dummy.  NOW APOLOGIZE!!!!!!!!!!!  

Suki: *looks over to Bakura* Me-yow…

Lily: That's more like it!  Now go outside!  *Suki runs outside at light speed* 

Sprinkle: *laughing so hard she's crying* You *gasp* call *laugh* him *gasp* Baku-chan?!

Lily: *blushes* Yeah… *looks at Bakura* Well… Baku would be short for Bakura and chan for little, so, "Little Bakura!!!" 

Seto: *laughing so hard that he's crying* MY *laugh* SIDES ARE *gasp* GONNA SPLIT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Stormy: *shrieks VERY loudly* 

Lily: Oh joy… she found one of his BEWD cards… *sweatdrop*

Seto: *stops laughing quickly and looks over to Stormy who is now moving on to his duel disks*  PUT THOSE DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Stormy: *looks at one of the duel disks* Ooooooooooooooo… shiny… *decides she wants to try it out in the front yard and runs up to her room to get her dueling deck*  I'm going to try these!!!!!

Seto: NO!!!!!  You don't even know how to use them!!!!

Sprinkle: Of course she knows how.  She watches the show like, everyday.  She is completely obsessed with you and anything you own.  She even renovated her room just last week to make it look like your main computer room.  For cyrin out loud, she has everything in replica to what you own!!!  She's insane.  She spent half of our money trying to buy an Obelisk card from some guy in Japan and she traded half of our belongings to get three BEWD cards!!!!!! *pant pant*

Bakura and Seto: *staring at Sprinkle wide-eyed* Whoa…

Stormy: *runs to the door and opens it* Huh?!

Death Dog: Jeeze!  I was wondering when you guys were going to come out!  (A/N: Death Dog is the bad guy in season 1 of the Zoonoc Kittens.  He is really their brother but for some strange reason, he wants to get rid of the Zoonocs and take over the universe)

Sprinkle: *knowing that Death Dog will hate this* Konichiwa big brother!!!  (A/N: In case you are wondering what "knoichiwa" means, it means hello in Japanese)

Death Dog: RRRRRRR!!!!!  Quit saying that!!!!! 

Sprinkle: You don't like that right!!??

Death Dog: Yeah………..

Sprinkle: Oh so you DO like it!!!!!!!!!!

Death Dog: NO!!!!!!!!  THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!!!!!!!!

Sprinkle and Lily: Big Brother Big Brother Big Brother Big Brother Big Brother Big Brother Big Brother Big Brother!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Death Dog: STOOOOOOP!!!!!!!  S-T-O-P STOOOOPPP!!!!!!!!!!

Lily: He he he!!!!!!!

Bakura: *is very confused but can tell this is going to be interesting so he runs outside, stops, and runs back inside and gets Seto and comes back outside to watch*

Death Dog: Ah! *sees Bakura come outside with Seto still tied to the chair* 

Lily: *runs to Bakura* What are you doing?!  This guy is dangerous! *goes on and on about why Death Dog is here and where they came from and the whole story behind the Zoonoc Kittens*

Death Dog: *to himself* These guys should be my new recruits.

Seto: *looks up at Death Dog and says to himself,* Man, he's weird…….

Bakura: *Lily is done talking to him about the whole story* Oh…

Stormy: Enough with the chit-chat!!!  Let's kick his butt!!!!!!

Death Dog: Ok then!!!  *takes out a schedule* Ok, get up, check.  Fly to Zoonoc Isle, check.  Get my butt kicked by my own sisters, almost!

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

All: *still flying* COOOOOOOOOOOOLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!

Stormy: I knew you would like this chapter!!!!!  * looks down to the ground below them.  They are now at the half way point in the Gulf of Mexico* We are almost there!!!  

(A/N: Just so you know, Cady and Crystal did not get an animal-ish form so Stormy has Crystal on her back and Tea' is holding Cady.)

Joey: I still want to know where we are going!

Stormy: You will find out soon enough!!!

Seto: *looks down at the land that is coming at them* Hey! Isn't that Busch Gardens!!!???

All but Stormy, Cady and Crystal: O.o  What…………

Seto: Jeeze!  You guys really haven't left Japan!!!!  Busch Gardens is a theme park founded by the Busch family!!

Tristan: You mean George Bush?

Stormy: Wrong Bush…  George Bush is spelled b-u-s-h and Busch Gardens is spelled b-u-s-c-h.

Tristan: Oh!  My bad

Tea': But how would you know Seto?

Seto: I have part of my company in America too you know.  

Joey: Oh yeah.  I forgot about that…

Yugi: Then, how would you know Stormy?

Bakura: Yeah.  I would like to know that.

Stormy: Uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh…

Yami: Well……

Crystal: God, you guys don't listen!  Between chapters, we told you guys that we are just cartoon counterparts.  We are not the real thing.  Our human counterparts live in Florida and know these things.  (A/N: This is true, but I am not going to tell you where in Florida we live.  It is not safe to tell people over the internet about things like that.)

A few minuets later…

Stormy: Don't look down yet.  

Joey: *looks down* WOAH!!!!!!!!!!!!  GUYS!!  LOOK DOWN!!!!!!!

All: *look down* COOOOOLLLL!!!!!!

Stormy: *sigh* Oh well, might as well tell them.  This is Universal: Islands of Adventure!

(A/N: I'm going to stop here 'cause I'm tired of typing now but I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon! Review please!!!) 

  
  


  
 


	4. Islands Of Adventure!

Incoming Transmission: Stormy: Hey everyone!!!  I am going to be transmitting this chapter from outer space! (Not really in real life) The Zoonoc Kittens have been fighting on Earth for 4 years now.  I (Sara) made up the Zoonoc Kittens in 4th grade. (Yes that means I am in the 8th grade)  They have changed since then. There used to be 3 Zoonocs, Stormy, Windy and Glitter.  Then there were 7, Stormy, Windy, Glitter, Sprinkle, Lily, Moony and Silverbolt. (he is not a Zoonoc, but is Stormy's boyfriend)  Now, it is just 5, Stormy, Lily, Sprinkle, Moony and Silverbolt.  I guess that is a "Behind the Scenes" look at the Zoonocs.  There!  I finally said the history of the Zoonoc Kittens!!!  Take that, Pikamoon!!!!  (Pikamoon is a friend who plays Moony in the Zoonoc Kittens.  She's been begging me to put a behind the scenes look at the Zoonoc Kittens on the net.  We are going to make a Flash sequence  of a "Behind the Zoonocs." It is going to be a rip-off of "Behind the Music" on VH1.)  So, now to the chapter!!!

(A/N: By the way, Sorry for all of the long waiting.  Cramming for FCAT and Exams suck!!!!

I do not own Islands of Adventure, Crystal, Pedro, Cady, Yami Crystal, Yu-Gi-Oh!, any of the Marvel © comic things, Dudes in booths, Pokemon, or any Yen at all!!!!!

Cady: Yeah!! That's right! You don't own me!!!!

Stormy: *sweatdrop*

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Everyone lands on the ground. Seto is SO freaking out because he's at IOA. (Islands Of Adventure. Duh!!!)

Yugi: *looks at Seto who is now jumping up and down in a hysterical manner*  Geeze.  You'd think after all of the times he has been to America, he had gone to IOA.

Tristan: Obviously not… *sweatdrop*

Stormy: *changes everyone back to their original forms*  Ok… just hold on a sec…*starts looking around in her mini backpack* I need to get my money

Mai: I have some!  * pulls out quite a bit of Yen* (Japanese money)

Joey: WOW!!!!!!!  Look at all da moolah!!!!  (Moolah meaning money)

Stormy: *sweatdrop* Not that kind of money!  *pulls a wad of 50's and 100's*

Seto: WOAH!!!!  Not even I keep that kind of money in my wallet!  It stays right in the bank unless I need it!

Stormy: Well, I am constantly spending my money almost as fast as I get it!

All: *sweatdrop*

Stormy: *buys the tickets and walks calmly by the dude in the booth as he looks at Yugis' and Yamis' hair*

Dude in the Booth: *scratching his head* Teenagers…

Stormy: Ok.  Now everyone stand still!!!

Cady: Why?

Stormy: Except you and Crystal.  I need to put a special spell on you guys so when you talk to anyone here, they will understand you.

Joey: *thinking for a sec* Oh, I understand!  This is America, so we need to speak English instead of Japanese!!!

Stormy: Corrrrrrrect!!!!  You actually thought things out!!!

Bakura: Then, how can you understand us?  You are an American creation

Stormy: My sis Sprinkle gave us all (Stormy and the other Zoonocs) a special technique that allows us to understand all universal languages!  Cool huh?

Yami: That is cool!  So if I said THIS… *says something in Egyptian*…You would understand it?

Stormy: Yes I would!!! =^.^=

Yami: Ok, then what did I say?

Stormy: *loudly* You said that Tristan needs a new hairstyle!!!

All but Tristan: *start laughing*

Yami: You're correct, but I wanted you to say it quietly so Tristan would not hear!!! *looks over at Tristan who is very mad and Joey and Bakura are holding him back*

Stormy: *puts the spell on everyone* Now, I will separate you guys into groups, but first… *two people appear from behind a light post*

Guy: Hey guys!!!

Girl who looks like Crystal: Hiya!!!

Crystal: Hi Pedro!!!!! *runs up to him and glomps him*

Stormy: *looks over to the others who look entirely clueless* Oh!  The girl is Crystal's yami, Yami Crystal and the guy is Crystal's boyfriend, Pedro.

All: Hi!

Stormy: Ok now, everyone will be sorted into groups.  Crystal with Pedro, Bakura with Yugi and Tea', Cady with Yami, Joey with Mai and Tristan, and me with Seto!

Cryst (Yami Crystal): What about me!!!!!!!???????

Stormy: Oh yeah!  *swipes Bakura's Millenium Ring*

Bakura: HEY!!!!!!!!

Stormy: *holds the Ring in front of her. The Ring starts to glow and Yami Bakura appears*

Yami and Yami Bakura at each other: YOU!!!!!!

Stormy: Ok you two!  Yami Bak- (Gets cut off by Cryst [Cryst is pronounced like "chris")

Cryst: YAMI BAKURA!!!!!!!!!  *jumps at him and glomps him*

Stormy: As I was saying, Yami Bakura and Cryst are going to go with each other!

Cryst: YAY!!!!!

Yami Bakura: Fine with me

Yami: Fine with me too *stares at Yami Bakura and Yami Bakura stares at him and it seems that sparks fly between them*

Yugi: I would hate to see them Duel again…

Stormy: I agree… Now, Lets have fun!!!

All: Yeah!!!!  *everyone runs off in their groups*

Stormy: *is still standing there with Seto.  She looks up at him* Well, What do you want to do?

Seto: Well… *takes out the map he got at the entrance and looks over it* How about the Jurassic Park River Adventure!?

Stormy: Sounds great to me!  *they walk off for the ride*

Where Cryst and Yami Bakura are…

Cryst: *looks up at Yami Bakura with adoring eyes* (A/N: I've always wanted to say that!) So what would you like to do?

Yami Bakura: Well… *takes out his map* let's go to Dr. Doom's Fearfall!  That sounds like fun!

Cryst: Ok!!!

Where Joey Tristan and Mai are…

Mai: What do you two nut-heads want to do?

Joey: *pulls out his map but Tristan swipes it* Hey!

Tristan: *Looks on the map* How about some food???!!!

Joey: YEAH!!!  *swipes the map back and looks at it* How about the Enchanted Oak Restaurant?

Mai: Sounds ok to me I guess… *they run off to the restaurant*

Where Yami and Cady are…

Cady: *jumping up and down* Dueling Dragons Dueling Dragons Dueling Dragons!!!!!!!!!

Yami: Ok ok ok!

Cady: YAAAAAAAAYY!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami: Just what is this Dueling Dragons ride anyway?  Is there a duel?

Cady: It is called "Dueling Dragons," because there are two tracks and two different dragons.  One is a fire dragon and the other is an ice dragon!  It is kind of like they are Dueling because of all of the near misses!!!

Yami: *suddenly goes pale* N…n…near……m…mis-ses?

Cady: Yup!  Now, let's GO!!!  *drags the stiff Yami towards the ride*

Where Bakura, Yugi and Tea' are…

Tea': No scary rides!!!!

Yugi: It's ok.  We won't go on any scary rides

Bakura: *has a slightly evil look* Is it ok if we see a show?

Tea': It's Ok with me and Yugi

Bakura: *still has a slightly evil look* Ok then… *they follow Bakura to the Lost Continent area…*

Where Crystal and Pedro are…

Crystal: Let's go on the Incredible Hulk Coaster!!!!!!

Pedro: Isn't the Hulk a comic series?

Crystal: of course it is!  But they also made it into a roller coaster!

Pedro: Ok then!  *they walk off to the ride…*

Stormy: *appears in front of the camera* Ok, I am going to start the chapter now!  *puts in a tape in the camera so it will play*

(A/N: Notice how the bars change from chapter to chapter!!!)

Death Dog: Ok then!  *puts away his schedule*   Lets start this fight!  *touches the flame jewel on his head and just basically gets spikes down his back and two blades on each arm*  (A/N: This is his battle form)

Stormy and Lily: Let's go!  *they both press the jewel on their golden collars around their necks and their Wings and Battle Outfits appear*

Lily: *flies up into the air above Death Dog* Baton of Illumination!  *she twirls around her staff and swipes it across Death Dog's face*

Death Dog: AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  *whirls around at Stormy with blood coming from the wound* Flame of Desolation!!!!

Stormy: Shit! *nimbly jumps out of the way of the huge flame* My turn to attack!  *pulls her sword from the scabbard*  Blade of Thunder!!!  *holds her sword over her head and it becomes electrified.  She brings the sword down on to Death Dog's back*

Death Dog: AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Sprinkle: Grr, I wish I could help.  But I can't.  I have to protect these guys.  *looks over to Bakura and Seto* I have an idea!!!  *runs over to Seto and starts untying him*

Bakura: *in a calm voice* What exactly are you doing?

Sprinkle: Give me your cards *holds her hand out to Bakura*

Bakura: *totally confused* Ok I guess… *hands his cards to Sprinkle*

Sprinkle: *finishes untying Seto* Thank you *taps Bakura's deck 3 times and hands it back to him* Now you can use your own cards in real life!

Seto: Here is my deck *hands his deck to Sprinkle*

Sprinkle: *Taps his deck 3 times* Now you can use your cards too!

Seto: *draws a card from the top of his deck and looks at it* Hmm… Lord of Dragons.  This will come in handy.  *holds the card in the air* I summon the Lord of Dragons! *the card comes to life and gives an almighty GGGGGRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!*

Bakura: *draws a card form his deck* Oh!  Change of Heart! *holds the card in the air* Change of Heart!  *the Good/Bad angel comes to life and tries to take over Death Dog's body but fails*

Sprinkle: Oops!  =.= I forgot about Magic and Trap cards!!! *looks over to Seto and Bakura* You guys can only use Monster cards!!!  Sorry!!

Seto: Fine with me. *guess what he just drew!!!* I summon the Blue-eyes White Dragon!! *the BEWD appears*

BEWD: RRROOOOOOOOAARRRRRRRR!!!!!!

Death Dog: *takes a look at the BEWD and thinks to himself* Hmm… *out loud* Okay!!!  A dragon fight this will be!!!  (A/N: He jumps to conclusions really quickly doesn't he!!! ^_^)  *he touches the fire gem on his head again and changes to his dragon form*

Seto: BEWD, use White Lightning attack!!! *the BEWD uses the attack and it hits Death Dog*

Death Dog: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  Flame Bomb!!! *throws a ball of flames that appeared in his hands at the BEWD but the BEWD flies out of the way* RRRRRRGGGGGG!!!!!!!

Seto: *draws another card from his deck and looks at it* Yes! *holds the card in the air* Flute of Summoning Dragon! *the card comes to life and sounds a long note and the other two BEWD appear*

Lily: *can't help herself* SprinkleSprinkleSprinkle!!!!!!  Let me use my cards!!!!!!

Sprinkle: *rolls her eyes* Fine. *flies up to Lily and taps her few cards 3 times* (A/N: Sorry Lily, but it is true.  She doesn't have very many.  By the way, if you have not noticed, she really likes Bakura, so she is trying to get all of the cards that he has!)

Lily: YAY!!! *draws a card and looks at it* Wow! A Polymerization card…but I don't have one of these. *looks to Sprinkle and Sprinkle winks at her* I see…………I use Polymerization to combine the three BEWD together!!!!=^_^= *the BEWDs come together to form the BEUD!!!!*

Seto: I don't need your help! *thinks of what they can do to him and lets it go* Never mind…

Bakura: What can I do!?  Most of my cards are Magic and Trap, and all of my Monsters are weak!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHNNNNNN!!!!!  I wish I was a better Duelist!!!! *sits on the ground with his eyes closed in defeat.  Meanwhile Seto and Lily are trying to get a clean shot at Death Dog*

Sprinkle: *runs over to Bakura* Here, use one of my cards.  It's very powerful! *hands him her card*

Bakura: *looks at the card* WOOOOOAAAAHHH!!!!!  It's a Gate Guardian!!!! *holds up the card* I call upon the Gate Guardian!!! *the Gate Guardian appears in front of them all*

Lily: WOW!!!  It's SOOOOOOOO big!!!!!!

Stormy: Yeah!  And powerful!! *the monster's attack and defense power had appeared above it* (A/N: I forgot the attack and defense power of the Gate Guardian and I am too lazy to find it on the net)

Bakura: OH YEAH!!! *he just pulled a Polymerization card from the top of his deck and turns to Seto* We need to combine these monsters together to stop Death Dog!

Seto: Ok *he looked at Death Dog who is getting ready to destroy them all in his Ultimate Phoenix form*

Bakura: *holds up the Polymerization card*

Seto and Bakura: Combine!  Gate Guardian and Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon! *the 2 monsters swirl together to form the…TADAAAA!!!!!  The Ultimate Dragon Guardian!!!*

(A/N: This is not a real combination in the card game but maybe it will be someday!!!!!!)

Stormy: OMG!!!!!!!

UDG: *takes a step forward* RRRROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Death Dog: *now in his Ultimate Phoenix form.  Takes a step backward* GULP! *SWEATDROP!!!* O.O'

Seto and Bakura: Ultimate Dragon Guardian, ATTACK!!!!!!

UDG: *unleashes a HUGE attack that looks like a Neutron Blast but is coloured red instead of white-ish blue.

Death Dog: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *looks like he's blasting off agaaaaaaaaaaain!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  (A/N: I don't own Team Rocket's line either!!! [although I really like them!!!{Especially James!!! =^_^=}])

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

Meanwhile at IOA where Stormy and Seto are…

Stormy: *they are already on the ride* OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!!!!  Look at the dinosaurs!!!

Seto: *sitting with his arms crossed looking quite bored* They're just robots…

Speaker: Oh no!  It looks like we are heading off course into the Raptor area! *the water-going-car-thing goes off course near a large warehouse building with fences near it that are scratched up and broken* We're going to have to pick you people up later.  Just stay inside the car!

Stormy: *looks over to two small carnivorous looking dinosaurs fighting over a bloody park ranger shirt and sweatdrops* O.O'

Seto: *peers into the gloomy warehouse that the car is going to go into* O.O'

The car goes into the warehouse and slows for a sec for your eyes to adjust.  There are sparks flying from broken wires and gates are broken and have slash marks all over them.

Stormy: Scawy…………..O.O'

Seto: It's nothing  *all of a sudden, two Dilophosaurus's (A/N: Yes that is how you spell that!)  Jump out from behind some boxes and spit "poison" (water) at the people in the car* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(A/N: The Dilophosaurus is the one from the movie with the frill around its neck and it spits poison that can cause blindness and paralysis!)

Stormy: HahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaSNORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seto: *his face is wet with water* I wasn't scared……they just startled me!

Stormy: Yeah, right!

Here and there, there are shadows of Raptors running around.  Out of nowhere, a huge gate comes flying down in front of the car with a huge splash!

Stormy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seto: I DIDN'T DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Man in front: SHUT UP!!!!!!

Seto: *meanwhile the car is now moving up* you were screaming to!!!!

Stormy: SHUT UP YOU TWO!!!!!!!!!!

There is a lot of fog stuff flying around.  The car is still moving up towards the top of the building.  (Not straight up!) In the gloom, there is a BIG shape near the top moving around.  There is a familiar sound which sounds strangely like a T-Rex.  Suddenly, the fog moves and a HUGE T-rex is at the top just waiting to chomp our heroes in half!

Stormy: AAAAAAAAAAAAA!  *Squeezes Seto tightly around his shoulders*

(A/N: This is what my grandmother calls a "free feel." -.-' [in which the male in the situation gets to feel the female's chest…])

Seto: O.O ……………………………………………………..

(A/N: IS THIS ALL THAT IS ON A MALES' MIND!!!!!??????)

Seto: #^_^#

(A/N: Obviously yes……………-.-'…………The number signs are supposed to be the blushing!)

The T-rex leans down to chomp on the unsuspecting people just as the car makes a HUGE plummet almost straight down!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Stormy and Seto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

There is a HUGE splash as the car slows down.

Stormy: *is completely soaked!* fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seto: *is completely soaked too* fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The car goes to the end and they get off.  They run off to the other rides… 

Where Cady and Yami are…

Yami: I don't want to go on the ride!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cady: You hafta!!! *they are already at the part where you have to choose which one you want to go on* Now, we have to choose which dragon we want to go on! ^____^

Yami: Why?

Cady: *sweatdrop* because there are two tracks.  If you can't decide, which colour do you like better?  Red or Blue?

Yami: I guess I like red better…

Cady: Ok then!!! *drags him towards the red dragon track.*  

They get on the dragon in the very front.  Yami is practically shaking in the seat.

Cady: *looks over at Yami* Geeze!  This is your first time on a roller coaster?!

Yami: *softly* I'm over 5000 years old and I have never convinced Yugi to let me at least SEE a theme park!

Cady: That's pathetic…

The ride starts moving forward.  The "dragons" are now moving up the first drop next to each other

Gothic guy on the other Dragon: *looks over at Yami who is scared stiff and pale* Hey man…

Yami: *snaps his head towards the guy* Huh?

Gothic guy: Don't worry man.  It'll be over before you know what happened!  *looks at Yamis' hair*  By the way, SWEET HAIR!!!!  *does the rock-on thing with his fingers* 

Yami: Uh…thanks?  *tries the rock-on thing with his fingers*

Cady: *bouncing in her seat making the front of the "dragon" bounce a little*  We are almost at the top!!!!!!! ^________^

Yami: *looks around at the surrounding land which is Orlando* Wow!  It's really nice up heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrre!!!!!  (A/N: The ride suddenly plummeted down!!!!!!  That is exactly what I did when I went to IOA!!! =^_^'=  I don't remember how the ride went really.  All I remember was that I had a headache at the end of the ride)

When they got off…

Cady: THAT WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami: ………………….

Cady: So what did you think Yami?!

Yami: ………………………………………^________________________________^  I LOVED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cady: YAY!!!!!  *they run off to the other rides*

Where Cryst and Yami Bakura are…

They are already in the seat waiting for the ride to start

Yami Bakura: WHEN IS THIS STUPID RIDE GONNA START!!!!!!!!??????

Cryst: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?????!!!!!

The two other people look at them weird………..o.O  O.o

Cryst: *the ride moves up about a centimeter*  That was it????!!!!!

Yami Bakura: I don't think that was the end of the ride……………….

(A/N: The ride suddenly goes WWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  Straight up!!!!!!!!!!!  Really FAST!!!!!!!!! =^_________^= )

Cryst: WWWWWWHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  

Yami Bakura: FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The ride slows at the top, straining their faces cuz of the G-forces!!!!!!!!  The ride then, slightly fast, goes back down.

Yami Bakura and Cryst: Funfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfun!!!!!!!!!!!!  (A/N: Yamis having fun that does not include killing!!!!????)

Where Joey Tristan and Mai are…

(A/N: Okay………..  You can guess what Joey and Tristan are doing……………-_-')

Mai: *sigh*

Joey: *shnarfing down his food* Yum!!!  Fhe food er if greaf!!!! (A/N: Shnarfing is a word I came up with while writing this fiction)

Tristan: *same thing* Eah!!! *him and Joey do a high five, miss, and accidentally hit each others face* OOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!

Joey: OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!  What was that for?????!!!!!

Tristan: What was that for?????!!!!!

Mai: Here they go… I'll be outside if anyone wants me… *walks outside to look at some nearby shops* 

Tristan and Joey start fighting and arguing.  Occasionally some cussing pops up here and there.  Eventually some security guards come and stop them.

Security guard 1: What is going on?!  *he grabs Joey and holds him away from Tristan*

Security guard 2: *holding Tristan back*  What started this?!

Mai: *walks in with another security guard*  I WAS NOT TRYING TO STEAL THAT NECKLACE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Security guard 3: I won't fall for that!!!!  You were trying to sweet talk the cashier into letting you just take it with you without paying!!!!

Mai: How was I supposed to pay???!!!  I did not have any money!!!!!!!!!

Security guard 3: Nobody comes to IOA without money!!! Hahahahahahahaha!!!!!  

Mai: I do have money, but not the kind to buy anything here!!!!!!  *pulls out her Yen*****

Security Guard 3: What kind of money is THAT?!

Joey: *has a black eye and is moaning about a horrible pain in his ribs* It's, owch, Yen!  Japanese money……owie!!!

Security Guard 3: Well, I see that you guys didn't do any damage so I will let all of you go with a warning!

Mai Joey and Tristan: Thank You!  *they run off to find something to do*

Where Bakura Yugi and Tea' are…

Tea': AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *a huge burst of flames shoots out at them!!!!!!!*

Yugi: BAAAAAAAAKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura: WHAT!!!!!!!??????  *suddenly gets drenched with water*

(A/N: They went to go and see a cool show thing called Poseidon's Fury!!!!!)

Yugi: WHY DID YOU BRING US HERE!!!!!!!!!????????

Bakura: Well, Tea' said no scary RIDES, so I asked if we could see a show and you guys said ok!!!! ^_________^ *to himself* I am sooooo clever!!!!! ^________________________________^

Tea': *starts going crazy* GET ME OUT OF HERE GET ME OUT OF HERE GET ME OUT OF HERE GET ME OUT OF HHHEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  *runs out of the area* (A/N: *watches Tea' run past* I think she was running faster than Sonic the Hedgehog!!!!!!!  =^_^'= [I don't own that either!!!])

Yugi: TEA'!!!!!!  *runs after her*

Bakura: PARTY POOPERS!!!!!!!!!!!  *runs after them*

Outside…

Yugi: *comforting Tea'* It's ok Tea'.  Bakura won't scare you again!

Tea': *looks over at Bakura who is running after them laughing his ass off* You…you…EEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLL!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura: *looks at Tea's face* Uh Oh!!!!! *runs in the other direction*AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Tea': I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi: AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!  *runs after Tea' who is chasing Bakura*

Where Pedro and Crystal are…

Crystal: WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pedro: YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(A/N: they are already on the ride of course!  [remember, they went on the Hulk coaster!])

The ride goes in a loopdy loop!!!!!

Crystal: YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pedro: ^________________________________________^!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The ride slows and finally stops at the exit

Crystal: Wooooooooooowwwww!!!!! Let's do that again!!!!! ^_________________^ (A/N: Who can tell me what movie that line is from and who said it [by the way, I don't own that movie or the line or the character that says it])

Pedro: I SO agree!!!!!!

They go on the ride about 10 more times…

Where Stormy and Seto are…

Stormy: *it is almost nighttime now* YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  I am sooooo tired!

Seto: *almost falling over with exhaustion* Me too…YAAAAAAAWWWNN!!!!!!

Stormy: I think it is time to go home.  *flies up in the air holding Seto's hand* Let's go and find the others

(A/N: People cannot see her because she is using the shield thing)

Stormy gathers everyone and creates a bubble thing with her storm powers and everyone hops in.  The bubble thing starts moving back to Zoonoc Island.

Joey: I think my face is going to split with all of this yawning!

Tea': Quiet Joey!  I am trying to sleep! *goes back to sleep*

Yugi: *looks over at Yami* So Yami, did you actually go on a roller coaster?

Cady: Of course he did!  We had fun right Yami?

Yami: YAWN.  Yep!  Thank you Stormy for bringing us to IOA!

All except Stormy: Thank you!

Stormy: AAAAAAAWWWW!!!!!!  You guys are so nice!!! =^___^=

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Well, I hope you reviewers liked this chapter!  I greatly apologize for the long wait!  I was really lazy and did not feel like working on it!  =^.^'=  Oh and just so you know, if you have been trying to visit my website, I know that it says it can't be found.  That is because I am uploading the new info onto it so be patient please!!!    

  
  


  
 


	5. Sniff Sniff It's the end for us!

Stormy:  Hey! This is the last chapter!  *sniff sniff*  Yes this story was kinda short, but it turned out good, right?!  When I get some rest from this story, I will make a new one!  Rabid-yami-fan and I (Rabid-yami-fan is A.K.A Cady, a good friend of mine who goes to school with me) came up with an idea while I was at her house once.  I will give you guys a sneek peek at it now!!!  =^______^= (A/N: It is going to be in a movie preview form!  You know, like, "coming this summer to a server near you on Fanfiction.net, etc…)

(There is a black screen)

Coming this summer to a server near you on Fanfiction.net

(The screen shows a girl typing [A/N: that would be me!])

It will take you from this realm,

(The screen shows a split second of Pegasus walking)

To the Shadow realm!

(The screen shows a girl with dark brown hair and bright yellow eyes wearing a black leather vest and holding a torch walking in what seems like a tomb in Egypt. [cuz there are hieroglyphics on the walls]  Some strange Egyptian sounding music plays)

Starring Yami Yugi

(Screen shows Yami Yugi running down a deserted hallway)

Maxamillion Pegasus

(Screen shows Pegasus holding a large book and is obviously chanting a spell)

And a new character,

(Screen shows the girl with dark brown hair holding her hand out at a dueling arena and a Twin-Headed Fire Dragon comes from the holographic emitters)

Known as Firestorm.  Get ready for the newest Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction created by Seto-Kaiba-Fan,

(Screen fades into blackness)

It will blow

(screen shows Yami falling into a dark pit)

you

(screen shows Firestorm skidding to a halt in a corridor.  She turns around and the camera does a close up on her face)

away!

(screen shows Pegasus and Yami in a chamber. Yami has some sort of purple coloured energy around him and Pegasus has red coloured energy around him)

Stormy: *takes out the tape* So, what do you think of that!!!!!!?????  

Seto: You are quite egotistical aren't you?

Stormy: Yes I am! =^_^=

Joey: You have to say the disclaimer before we start right?

Stormy: Duh!  *hands Pedro a piece of paper***  **You say it this time please!

Pedro: Stormy does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Light Stars, Firestorm A.K.A. rabid-yami-fan A.K.A Cady, Playboy, Remix, Islands of Adventure, Spaz, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, any Sega consoles or games, or anything else except for the Zoonoc Kittens.

All except Stormy: *applause*

Stormy: You guys never clap after the disclaimer!  Why this time?

Mai: Because Cryst told us that we have to or she will se-

Cryst: *knocks her out before she could say anything else* ^_^'  Don't mind Mai!  She was not going to say anything!

Stormy: -.-'

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Cady: *wakes up and yawns* Uuuuuuuuhhhhh!  My head……………..  Where is my freakin Advil (A/N:  I don't own Advil the company but I usually need it because of my little sister)

Joey: *is in his room.  He wakes up and yawns* Damn!  What a night!  I am so tired!

Stormy: *pops in* Well I see you're up! 

Joey: *groans and lays back down in his bed*

Stormy: C'mon!  You gotta wake up! *in a taunting voice* I am making a breakfast feast downstairs!

Joey: FOOD!!!???  *jumps out of the bed and runs downstairs*

Stormy: *goes and wakes everyone up and brings them downstairs*

Cady and Crystal and Cryst: Our heads are fucking splitting!

Stormy: I have plenty of Advil!  Don't worry!

Seto: Is anyone of your other crazy friends coming for the goodbye breakfast?

Stormy: Yeah!  Two of the uh, characters that I invited could not come though…: (

Yami: Who were they?

Stormy: Knux and Shads

All except Cady, Crystal and Cryst: WHO?!

Stormy: Knux is a nickname for Knuckles the Echidna, he is cool and Shads is a nickname for Shadow the Hedgehog, He's cool too!

All except Cady, Crystal and Cryst: OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Stormy: *the doorbell rings* I'LL GET IT I'LL GET IT!!!!!!!!!  *runs to the door and opens it* Hi!

Spaz: *walks in* Hey Stormy!  Long time no see!

Stormy: Yay!  You're here!  Come on in!

All: Hello Spaz!

Spaz: Hey everyone! Remember Me?! *sits down*

All: Yes... *sweatdrop* (A/N: See chapter   to know why they all sweat dropped)  

Stormy: *looks at her watch* It is almost time!  Where IS he?!

Yugi: Who?

Stormy: *the doorbell rings again* I'LL GET IT I'LL GET IT!!!!!!!!! *runs to the door and opens it* SILVERBOLT!!!!!!!

All except Crystal Cady and Spaz: o.O Who!?

Crystal: Her boyfriend… 

Cady: She invited him to come even though he was not in the fic?

Crystal: Yeah *softly to Cady* She mainly wants him to meet Seto………. -.-'

Spaz: *he has big ears so therefore, he heard them* Ooooooooooooooo! Stormy's been cheating on Silverbolt!!!!!!!!!

Stormy: I HAVE NOT!!!!!!!  I LIKE SETO AS A CARTOON CHARACTER, NOT AS A BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tea': . Then why was he in your room last night?

All except Seto and Stormy: O.O'

Stormy: *blushing* NOTHING HAPPENED!!!!  We were just talking!

Silverbolt: *absentmindedly* There was another guy in your room?

Stormy: *her body is starting to spark cuz of her lightning powers* . NOTHING HAPPENED!!!!!!! . NOW LET'S LAY OFF THE SUBJECT AND I WILL START BREAKFAST!!!!!!!!!!!!! . *storms off to the kitchen*

Tristan: Let's not make her mad again…

Stormy: *comes in about a half an hour later* Breakfast is served!!!  *uses her electric powers to make the plates float to the table*

Tristan and Joey: YEAH!!!!!!  FOOOOOOOOOOOODDD!!!!!!!!

Yugi: *starts eating. Suddenly, a replica of the Millenium Eye floats to the top of his cereal* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  PEGASUS IS BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Stormy: He is not back… open it up!

Yugi: *opens the Eye* Wow! Cool!  *In the Eye, there was a cute little Dark Magician Plushie and a Dark Magician Girl Plushie!!!!!*

Stormy: I knew you would like it!!!!!  They are for you!

Joey: I wonder if there is anything in my food!!??  *starts digging into his food* (CRUNCH!!!!!) O.o Hey!  *spits out his food* What is this?  *holds up a small shiny thing*

Stormy: That is a portable holographic emitter!  

Seto: I could have made that!

Stormy: I know!  You know what you can do with this Joey?

Joey: How am I supposed to know?

Stormy: -.-'*goes over to Joey* If you press this green button, *presses the green button* A hologram of your sis appears!  *a small hologram of Joey's sister Serenity comes from the little device*

Joey: Wow…… *gives Stormy an affectionate hug* Thanks!  Now I can see her whenever I like in 3-D

Stormy: Don't mention it! *winks* Oh!  And something else!  If you take a Duel Monster card and put it underneath it, you can see a hologram of it whenever you feel like it!

Yami: Can we see an example?

Stormy: Sure!  I'll use one of my cards!  *takes her deck out of her pocket and takes a card from the top* Okay!  This is the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon!  *holds the card under the device.  The device scans the cards number at the bottom left hand corner and projects a detailed hologram of the BEWD!*

Seto: Wow!  Cool! 

Stormy: Tristan got the same thing!  *Tristan suddenly spit his food out too* See!

Tristan: *pushes the green button and, sure enough, a hologram of Serenity appears! -.-'*  YAY!!!!!!  Thank you Stormy!!!!  *hugs Stormy*

Stormy: Yeah, sure!

Yami: *to himself* I wonder if I got anything? *looks around in his food* Nope…

Stormy: Oh!  Everyone else's is in my room!  

Yami: Yay!  I got a present!

Stormy: You guys keep eating!  I'll get the stuff!  *runs up the stairs to get the presents*

Mai: Yay!  Presents!!!

Stormy: *comes back down the stairs with a sack hanging over her back* GOT 'EM!!!

Cady: *pointing her finger at Stormy* HAHAHAHA!!!!!  You look like Santa Clause!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHASNORTHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Cryst: *laughing along with Cady* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Crystal: *summons her Star Staff and knocks them both on the head*

Cryst: OW!!!!!!! Hee hee!!!!

Cady: heeheeheeheehee!!!

Crystal: Don't start again!  *waves her Star Staff a little as if to threaten them*

Stormy: *heaves the sack over to the table* Here they are!

Seto: Cool!  I wonder what mine is.

Stormy: Yours is cool! *reaches into the sack and pulls out a really big box*This is for you!

Seto: Cool!  A box!!!!!!!

All: *anime fall*

Stormy: *gets up* IT'S IN THE BOX!!!!!!!

Seto: I know that!  I was just trying to be sarcastic! *starts opening the box* Wow!!!!!!  A 5' tall BEWD model!

Stormy: Press the button on the head!

Seto: *presses the button*

BEWD model: *roars and the eyes and the inside of the mouth light up light blue!*

Seto: Cool!  Thanks Stormy!  *hugs Stormy*

Silverbolt: *one of his temples on his head starts poking way to far from his head*

Stormy: *blushing* Ok!  Onto the next present!  This is yours Tea'!

Tea': *opens her present* COOL!!!!!!  A $10,000 shopping spree at the local mall!!!!!!!!

Stormy: I knew you would like it!  Mai has the same thing!

Mai and Tea': GIRLS DAY OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!  SHOPPING SPREE!!!!!!!!!!

Stormy: -.-'Yami, this is yours

Yami: Cool!  They aren't as good as the real thing, but they look just like the real thing!

Yugi: What are they?

Yami: Replicas to all of the Millenium Items!  *holds them out to everyone*

Stormy: They are not the real thing, but I asked Sprinkle to put the real powers in them and she did!

Yami: So, if I take the replica of the Millenium Rod, I can do this: *uses it on Yugi and makes Yugi act like a monkey*

Stormy: Yeah, but I would rather you use it for something else.

Yugi: Yeah!  Like when I'm in school, I will let you come out of the Puzzle and you can use it on my teachers so they won't give us any homework!!!

Yami: That's not a bad idea!  I never liked doing your homework for you…

Stormy: When will they learn?

Cady: I want my present!!!!!

Stormy: Ok!  Here it is!

Cady: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!  A replica of the Millenium Puzzle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  It has the real powers of the actual thing right?!

Stormy: Of course!

Cady: YAY!!!  *puts it together at lightning speed* Finished!  Does this mean I get a Yami form too?

Stormy: Yes!  In the form of your cartoon counterpart, Firestorm! (A/N: See the preview at the top to get an idea of what Firestorm looks like)

Cady: YAY!!!  *puts the Puzzle around her neck on a chain just like Yugi did!* Okay Firestorm!  Come on out! *uses the power of her own Puzzle and she becomes Firestorm*  

Firestorm/Cady: I think I will stay like this for a while!

Yami: *stops playing around with the Millenium Ring and looks over to Firestorm and says to him self:* Hm, she has wolf ears and a tail… (A/N: Firestorm is a half wolf demon and when she is in her humanlike form, she has wolflike ears and a pretty wolf tail.  She can turn into a very big wolf with flaming feet that allow her to fly.  Only other demons and people with a sixth sense can see them.  The people in this story that can see them are Stormy, Spaz, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Cryst, Crystal, and Joey.  Everyone else sees her as a normal human.)

Stormy: This is for Crystal!  

Crystal: Yamis' headpiece that he wore as a pharaoh!!!!! 

Stormy: ^_^' It is not the real thing but I made it and it is real gold!

Crystal: THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Stormy: =^_______^= Glad you're happy! *Crystal puts the headpiece on her head and starts running around pretending she is a female Pharaoh* Cryst, this is for you!

Cryst: YEAH!!!!!!  A $200 gift certificate for the romantic restaurant of my choice!!!!!!!  Oh!  There is a star thing after the word 'romantic' *starts reading the bottom*This means you have to have a date.  I want to go tonight after we leave Crystal!!!!!

Crystal: It is fine with me, but who are you going with? 

Stormy: *gives Crystal the 'duh' look*

Bakura: I'll let my Yami go with you…

Cryst: YAY!!!!!!!!!  Thankz Stormy!!!!!!

Stormy: No problem!  This is Spaz's gift even though he was only in one chapter for only a little while! *gives him the present in private so nobody can see it* I know that Remix already gave you one, but here is another.  I found it in a store for only 50 cents…

Spaz: That means it is no good!

Stormy: No.  I asked some local boys and they said they would have paid $500 dollars for it.

Spaz: *starts looking through it* Hee he…….. I wouldn't sell this for anything!!!!!!  (A/N: In case you have not figured it out already, it is a Playboy magazine…………-.-' Spaz is a Hentai Baka…….  That is Japanese for stupid porn lover……….)

Joey: Hey!!!!  I wanna see!!!!!!

Tristan: Me too!!!!!  *they both start to try and take the Playboy magazine away from Spaz*

Spaz: IT'S MINE IT'S MINE IT'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!!! *Tristan and Joey start chasing Spaz to get the magazine*

Stormy: Boys… -.-'  Now on to Bakura!

Bakura: Oh I don't deserve a present after what I did to Tea' last night!

Stormy: Will you forget that already!?  Here!  *gives him a book*

Bakura: Cool!  201 Ways to Keep Your Yami Form Under Wraps!  This, I will enjoy!

Stormy: Is that everyone?!  Yes.  

Silverbolt: What about me!!!!!?????

Stormy: Well, you are my boyfriend, so your present is a big kiss!!!!

All except Stormy and Silverbolt: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!  

Stormy: Oh c'mon!!!!!!  It's a perfectly normal thing!!!!!!  

Silverbolt: *turns into his semi-human form*  

Mai: OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  CUTE WHITE HAIRED BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura: Me?

Mai: No, Silverbolt!!!!!!!  *starts running for Silverbolt*

Stormy: AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Mai: *runs up to Silverbolt and kisses him*

Silverbolt: '''''''0.0''''''''

Stormy: *has the blue colour under her eyes like she is really freaked out* That…was…

Mai: *stops and looks at Stormy* Hm…

Stormy: *she has this really evil look* (A/N to Rabid-Yami-Fan: Remember the face that Sakura made after Naruto accidentally kissed Sasuke?  That kind of face!!! : )  In case nobody knows what I am talking about, you should start getting the monthly Shonen Jump magazine.  It has YGO comics in it and DBZ and all sorts of cool manga! [even Yu Yu Hakusho!!!!! {I don't own those either!!!}]) 

A while later…

Stormy: Okay everyone!  Let's watch the last part of the chapter!!!!!!

Mai: What about me!!!!!!!

Stormy: You are going to watch it too!

Mai: *Stormy had tied Mai up to a large thick pole and took all of her makeup off.  Stormy did not want to beat her up cos she is a fellow cartoon, but if it had been someone else…*  I WANT MY MAKEUP!!!!!!!!!!!!

Stormy: Well that's too bad!!!! .

Silverbolt: *comes out of the bathroom*  My mouth feels better now.  *he had been washing his mouth out with extra strength mouthwash*

Stormy: Let me make sure!  *gives Silverbolt a kiss on the lips*

All except Stormy and Silverbolt: o.O'

Stormy: You forgot to shave!

All except Stormy: *anime fall*

Stormy: Let's start the chapter anyway!  *presses play*

....................

Sprinkle: *wiping her hands together*  Well, that wasn't to bad!

Stormy: Seto!!! You were great!  *runs up to him and hugs him tightly*

Seto: #o.o#

Sprinkle: Uh, PLEASE!

Lily: That was awesome!  *runs up to Bakura and hugs him tightly*

Bakura: #o.o#

Sprinkle: Well, after all of this, I believe that they should go back into the TV.

Stormy: No!!!!!! *hugs Seto tighter* (A/N: Not so tight that he can't breathe!)

Lily: I don't want him to go! *hugs Bakura tighter* (A/N: Not so tight that he can't breathe! I have to draw a piccy of this moment!!!!!!!!! ^____________^)

Bakura: *is a bit surprised.  He then hugs Lily*

Lily: #________________________#

Bakura: *looks over to Seto.  Seto looks at him.  Bakura nods his head towards himself and Lily and then nods his head to Seto and Stormy as if to say that Seto should be hugging Stormy*

Seto: *sighs and hugs Stormy* #_ _#

Stormy: #________________________#

(A/N: LOOK AT ALL DA BLUSHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!![number signs])

Sprinkle: I don't want them to either, but they have to!  They were not meant for this kind of cartoon.

Seto: *doesn't mind hugging Stormy now!!!!!* Yeah *looks around at the forest*

Lily: Well, if it is for the best for them.  *lets go of Bakura* Let's go…………: (

They walk inside…

Sprinkle: Ok you two!  Stand in front of the TV.  Stormy, put in the tape and go to a part with these two in it at the same time.  

Seto and Bakura: *walk over to the TV*

Stormy: *puts one of her many tapes in and fast forwards to the duel between Yami/Yugi and Seto*  Okay…

Sprinkle: *holds her hands out in front of her*

Lily: WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!  *runs to the window and jumps out*

All: LILY!!!!!!!  *run over to the window and look out*

Lily: *her wings appear and she dives into the water* Where is it!?  (A/N: She can breathe underwater cos she has nature powers!)  *looks around and sees a shining gold object* Ah!  There it is!  *swims up to it and grabs it with her tail.*  

Back at the house…

Bakura: *sitting in a corner.  Seto Stormy and Sprinkle are trying to comfort him* She committed suicide because I'm leaving!

Back in the water…

Lily: *She swims to the surface and magically jumps into the air.  Her wings appear and she starts to go back up to the open window*  I got it!!!!!!  *jumps into the window.  She is dry now cos she has nature powers!!!!!! .  Now you people know!!!!!*

Bakura: *runs up to Lily*  I'm so glad you're ok!!!!!!

Lily: *BLUSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

Sprinkle: What did you do that for?

Lily: I needed to get this!!!!!!!  *holds up the Millenium Ring*

Bakura: Thank you!  *takes the Ring from Lily and puts it around his neck*

Lily: I couldn't let you leave without it!

Sprinkle: Okay you guys!  Time to go.

Seto and Bakura: *walk over to the TV*

Stormy: *looks over to Sprinkle*  They can come again, right?

Sprinkle: Of course! *holds her hands in front of her and concentrates*

Stormy: I'll miss you!

Seto: I'll miss you to *Does a casual "thumbs up" and winks*

Lily: You will be okay?

Bakura: Don't worry!  *waves with his eyes closed*  (A/N: That is a popular gesture in Anime)  *Seto and Bakura both start to glow and they finally disappear*

Sprinkle: *GASP***  **I AM NOT DOING THAT AGAIN FOR A LONG TIME!!!!!!!!!  *teleports to her room for some rest*

Lily: Well, I guess it is back to our normal lives!  Right, Stormy?  Stormy?

Stormy: *sitting on the floor with her back turned to Lily*

Lily: *starts walking to Stormy*  Stormy, what's wrong?

Stormy: *slowly turns around with a crazed, deranged, psycho, insane, REALLY HAPPY look on her face*  I still have Seto's briefcase!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  *holds it up for the camera to see*

All: *Animefall*

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

All: *laughing like the crazy Anime characters they are!*

6 hours later…

Stormy: *walking around the now empty house*  Sigh…  I can't wait until my counterpart's next fanfic.

Big Voice From the Sky:  You're not in my next one !!!!!!!  BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Stormy: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

End 


End file.
